The invention relates generally to processing semiconductor devices having a number of non-functional input-output (I/O) pins.
During the manufacture of semiconductor devices, pin failures may occur that render the device partially inoperative. Rather than discarding such devices, two or more partially defective devices may be combined to form a component that, functionally, performs as one non-defective device. For example, a first random access memory (RAM) device having 16 I/O pins, of which 7 are inoperative, may be combined with one or more additional RAM devices (the collection of additional RAM devices having at least 7 operative I/O pins) to form a single memory componentxe2x80x94the component functioning as a single 16 I/O pin RAM device.
A typical semiconductor device manufacturing and testing process is shown in FIG. 1. Following device manufacture (block 100), initial testing is performed to determine if the device is fully operational (block 102). If the device is fully operational (the xe2x80x98yesxe2x80x99 prong of block 104), it may be used immediately in the manufacture of electronic systems (block 106). If the device is not fully operational (the xe2x80x98noxe2x80x99 prong of block 104), it may be collected with other partially defective devices into lots (block 108) that may undergo further testing (block 110).
Semiconductor device testing may be performed by the combination of a test machine (hereinafter a xe2x80x9ctesterxe2x80x9d) and a loader/unloader (hereinafter a xe2x80x9chandlerxe2x80x9d). A tester may be used to determine which of a device""s I/O pins are operational through, for example, electrical tests. Handlers, may be used to physically move devices into and out of a tester. Current handlers are capable of taking a device from a tester and selectively placing it into one of only a limited number of output positions or bins. For example, the Aetrium 3200 handler manufactured by Aetrium Incorporated, may place a tested device into one of ten output bins. This limitation may significantly restrict the use of partially operative devices. For example, a 16 I/O pin RAM device has more than 65,000 possible operative (or inoperative) I/O pin combinations. Since handlers may place components into only a small number of output bins (e.g., 10), however, only that number of operative I/O pin combinations may be categorized for subsequent use.
Referring again to FIG. 1, if during block 110 a device is found to have a pattern of operative I/O pins that correspond to one of a limited number of previously specified output patterns (the xe2x80x98yesxe2x80x99 prong of diamond 112), it may be placed in the appropriate output bin and combined with other partially operative devices to form a functional component (block 114). If a device""s pattern of operational I/O pins fail to meet one of the previously specified output patterns (the xe2x80x98noxe2x80x99 prong of diamond 112), it may be discarded (block 116).
Because handlers can accommodate only a limited number of output bins, the number of operational output pin patterns specified in diamond 112 may be only a fraction of the total possible patterns. Thus, many devices that may be useful in the manufacture of functional components may be discarded. For example, if a specified I/O pin pattern requires that pins 0 through 7 and 12 through 16 be operative, then a device having operative I/O pins 1 through 8 and 12 through 16 may be discarded, even though it may be used to assemble functionally equivalent components as a device having the specified pattern of operative I/O pins.
Because the cost of discarding partially operational devices is becoming increasingly important in driving the cost of finished products, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism that is capable of accommodating substantially all possible combinations of operative I/O pin patterns. It would be a further benefit to provide this capability without incurring the cost of modifying handlers to expand their output placement capacity.
In one embodiment the invention provides a method to process partially defective semiconductor devices. The method includes identifying a parameter, identifying a first semiconductor device having a first defect (the first defect related to the parameter), and identifying a second semiconductor device having a second defect based on the identified parameter, the first defect, and the second defect. In one embodiment of the invention, the semiconductor devices are semiconductor memory devices which may be combined to form a component; the component capable of providing the function of a single fully operational semiconductor memory device. In another embodiment, the component may include more than two partially defective semiconductor devices.
A method in accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention includes testing a plurality of semiconductor memory devices (each semiconductor memory device having a plurality of input-output pins), identifying an operational state of each of the plurality of input-output pins for each of the plurality of semiconductor memory devices, generating a code indicating the operational state of each of the plurality of input-output pins for each of the plurality of semiconductor memory devices, and associating each generated code with an identifier of the semiconductor memory device tested to generate the code. The act of testing may comprise determining a number of operational input-output pins for each of the plurality of semiconductor memory devices. The act of generating a code may comprise generating a hexadecimal code indicating which input-output pins are operational. The act of associating each generated code with an identifier of the semiconductor memory device tested to generate the code may comprise storing the code and the unique identifier in a database record.
Methods in accordance with the invention may be stored in any media that is readable by a programmable control device such as a computer processor.